


backstage passes

by mournancholy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, changmin's in college, she/her pronouns for chanhee, sunwoo is a celebrity, younghoon's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy/pseuds/mournancholy
Summary: “do you have lube with you?”sunwoo muses to himself, scratching his imaginary beard and changmin watches as his eyes light up.“yeah, i usually stash it behind the toilet.”“god, that is so fucking nasty, i’m not doing that.”
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	backstage passes

**Author's Note:**

> **just to clear up any confusion** chanhee goes by she/her pronouns but doesn't identify as a woman
> 
> once again huge thanks to [crème](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme) for beta reading & correcting my mistakes ♡♡

sex is what changmin hears as he pushes open the heavy door of the concert hall’s bathroom. the gig of his favorite former-underground rapper sunny had just ended and he was eager to wash the sweat caused by his frantic jumping off his face and neck, not enjoying how sticky he felt before taking a cab back to his dorm.

now, as he stands in front of the dirty sink he’s wetting some paper towels in, he hears the stall behind him rattle dangerously and looks up at the mirror. through the crack at the bottom of the cubicle door, he can make out a person standing, their high heels facing his way. he scoffs. _lovely_.

a few paper towel dabs to his face and a few more rattling sounds later, changmin is ready to leave the restroom and as he makes his way towards the exit, the stall door opens as well. curiosity getting the best of him, he halts and peeks to the side, wanting to see who was causing an earthquake in the middle of the night.

a person around his age emerges from the stall, giggling as she tries to pull up her laced panties with one hand, her skirt down with the other. he instantly recognizes the wavy pink hair that stops right below her pierced ears. choi chanhee from math class.

  
  
  


“oh my god.”

with wide eyes changmin watches his classmate slowly lift her head, perfectly mirroring his facial expression.

“...this seems a bit awkward, do you two know each other?” comes from inside the cubicle, a voice familiar to changmin’s ears. with chanhee’s frame still hiding the other person, changmin can’t take a good look at them, save for some black strands of hair he can barely make out with the dim lights flickering above them.

“it’s fine, minnie’s a friend from college,” turning on her heels, she addresses changmin directly by pointing a finger at him. “by the way, i hope you haven’t forgotten to study for our exam tomorrow!”

“i think you mean today,” glancing at his watch, changmin corrects himself. “it takes place in a few hours actually.. we should get going.”

as chanhee scrambles to pick up her purse and phone from the very filthy ground, _jesus why did she put them there in the first place_ , changmin finally sees who the mysterious figure in hiding is. the man zipping up his pants with the hand that doesn’t have lube coated fingers is no other than sunny.

“oh my fucking god.”

  
  
  
  
  


the cab ride is silent except for changmin’s screaming inside his head, reliving every single second that happened in that bathroom mere minutes ago. halting in front of their dorm building, changmin goes to open chanhee’s door after he exits, though she shakes her head and opens the window instead.

“i will be staying at younghoon’s tonight…”, chanhee tells changmin, and when she notices the way he looks at her, she sighs. “i know you said he’s not a good influence but i really love him...and we’re kind of rekindling our relationship.”

“yet you fucked another guy? not even an hour ago??”

tightening her jaw, she looks at changmin, the anger in his eyes reflected in hers. “my love life is none of your business, ji. not after we’ve broken up. you know that.” using a manicured nail to press the button on the door, they don’t break eye contact as the window closes. watching her lips as she tells the driver where to drop her off, he feels a pang of sadness in his heart.

_maybe if i hadn’t let you go._

  
  


and if changmin sees the beloved couple fighting in front of their college building as he walks to his 9 am class, he averts his eyes, chanhee’s words replaying in his mind. _it’s none of your business._

  
  
  
  
  


“so, what do you think?” chanhee makes her way into changmin’s room, after having yelled at him from outside when he closed the door in her face upon hearing what she has in mind.

sweat drips from her hair onto his carpet and he practically snarls at chanhee when she tries to wipe it off with his bedsheet.

“first of all, what _i_ think is that you are in dire need of a shower. second of all, do you have no manners?”

“oh i apologize, your highness,” _one more eye roll and i will kill her._ “i just finished baseball practice and when i received the notification about sunny’s upcoming gig i just had to let you know ASAP!!”

  
  
  


roughly five months have passed since sunny last performed in their city and as much as changmin loves his music, he considers attending a concert with the same 12 songs on the track list as last time quite unnecessary.

“his music is not your style and i think we both know you don’t care about the concert but only about having him on your tongue so why drag me into all of this?” chanhee squints at him, though she knows better and conceals her facial expression with a pretty yet fake smile.

“sweetie, i _adore_ his music. you think just because i dress nicely and take care of my hygiene-”

“you’re literally still wearing your baseball gear which is very clearly covered in sweat and- DO NOT SIT THERE!” chanhee halts mid air, ass up before slowly lowering herself onto changmin’s _oh so precious_ leather-clad chair, the pretty smile never leaving her face. changmin can’t help but sigh in frustration, “now i have your ball sweat on my furniture. thank you.”

“you’re very welcome.”

  
  
  
  
  


“i still can’t believe you made me wear a skirt. i look _ridiculous_!”

“you look wonderful and you know it! plus, i bought it especially for you ‘cause i know we don’t share the same style in clothing. i dress prettily and you’re...well, bland.”

changmin bites back a snarky remark he knows will hurt chanhee and decides to look at his outfit in her full body mirror instead. a golden crop top shows off the glitter chanhee stuck on his toned stomach, his waist defined by a thin, black band made of _fine silk so you better be careful and please, for the love of god, shave that happy trail_.

letting his eyes wander, he watches as the chanel logo chanhee airbrushed onto his skin using her highlighter, glimmers on the left side of his hip when he moves. _because you’re exquisite, baby._ the skirt chanhee was currently zipping up could be considered bland like him. no eye-catching pattern, nor a splash of color. solid black, with a text printed on the backside that he hadn’t caught yet.

his eyes are lined with heavy black eyeliner, smudged around by the queen’s little finger itself because _the hungover walk of shame look suits you_. his lips tinted a dark red and with highlighter dabbed onto his cupid’s bow, he thinks chanhee’s finally done. “just one more thing baby boy and then we can leave, i promise.” with curious eyes he watches through the mirror as his friend draws sunny’s broken heart tattoo under his right eye. “perfect, now twirl for me and look at yourself!”

  
  
  


“WHY DOES IT SAY _OPEN FOR BUSINESS_ ON THE BACK OF THIS SKIRT?!”

  
  
  
  
  


it’s shortly before the concert when changmin’s back hits the locked stall door as sunny cages him.

“you know, chanhee and i kept in contact after my concert here and i told her that you’re cute and that i’d want to see you again.”

“hmm... so that’s why she begged me to come,” changmin sighs with pleasure as sunny grips his hair, tilting his head back until it touches the door. a noise of agreement leaves sunny’s mouth before he latches onto changmin’s glistening neck, feeling his pulse under his pierced tongue. 

letting his hands roam up and down the sides of changmin’s torso, sunny decides he wants more and squeezes his waist as he pushes forward, grinding against changmin, catching the older boy by surprise who can’t help but whine.

“is it the skirt,” changmin asks as sunny chases after his lips, “ _fuck_ , is it the skirt that got you so worked up?”

the younger boy opens his mouth, breathing directly into changmin’s as he answers in a whisper. “that..and the fact that it didn’t hide your hard-on at all when you realized i dedicated my filthy lyrics to you.” in an act of embarrassment, changmin sticks out his tongue in a childish manner, only for sunny to catch it with his lips, gently sucking on it, drawing a moan out of him.

pulling away to catch their breaths, sunny looks into changmin’s half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving. “how do you want me?”

the demanding look on changmin’s face says it all, “on your knees.”

  
  
  


sunny drops to his knees as if his life was on the line, making eye contact with changmin before softly peppering kisses around his navel, slotting their fingers together. 

“you’re getting glitter all over your lips.”

“yeah, and i’ll decorate your cock with it, isn’t that nice?” the smile changmin receives is almost blinding.

“god you need to shut up,” freeing his left hand out of sunny’s hold, he pushes the boy’s head towards the bulge his skirt _really_ couldn’t hide, “before i make you.”

feeling bold, sunny sneaks his now empty hand underneath changmin’s skirt, cupping his throbbing member, feeling the wetness through the lace of his panties. “something borrowed.”

sunny chuckles at changmin’s remark and lets his head disappear under the skirt as well. “ _it’s sunwoo by the way._ ”

“hmm?”

“ _my name is sunwoo. kim sunwoo_ ,” comes sunny’s voice again, muffled by the piece of clothing between them. changmin couldn't care less for a name when he’s about to get his dick sucked.

“good to know.”

  
  
  


not being able to see what sunwoo’s up to, terrifies and excites changmin at the same but nothing, oh _nothing,_ prepares him for the feeling of sunwoo’s teeth scraping against his frenulum in an almost painful way. “jesus _fuck,_ are you insane?” 

sunwoo emerges with a mischievous glint in his eyes, winking, before changmin loses sight of him once again. this time he puts a hand on changmin’s thigh, signalling his next move as he takes the bow at the top of the panties between his teeth, ripping them apart just about as seamless as possible. 

_chanhee’s going to kill me_.

with changmin’s cock now out in the open, sunwoo emerges one final time, freeing his other hand as well as he goes to unzip the back of his skirt, using his right hand to pump changmin to full hardness. 

feeling the skirt pool around his ankles, changmin looks down at sunwoo who’s full attention is now on his cock, a hungry gaze fixated on the precum that’s beading at the front of his cockhead.

he nudges his head in an encouraging manner.

“get to it, puppy.” sunwoo whines at the pet name, his eyes fluttering close as he laps at changmin’s slit, greedily taking in everything it offers him.

“is that all you’ve got?”

now sunwoo’s not the type of guy to easily give in but the tone changmin’s voice brings with it lets him know that he’d better do what he’s told. sensing changmin’s about to nudge his head again, he lets his jaw go slack, inviting the other to fuck into his mouth.

“i want you to fuck me the same way i’m fucking you right now." changmin makes sure his demand is clear with a deep thrust of his hips after each word. "understood, puppy?” sunwoo looks up at changmin, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he keeps going at a rough pace. the younger tries to nod but the firm grip on his head prevents him from doing so.

not wanting to come yet, changmin halts to a stop, using his index finger to push at sunwoo’s forehead, beckoning him to get off his cock as he pulls him up by the hair, the younger boy wincing in pain.

“do you have lube with you?”

sunwoo muses to himself, scratching his imaginary beard and changmin watches as his eyes light up.

“yeah, i usually stash it behind the toilet.”

“god, that is so fucking nasty, i’m not doing that.”

having his right hand grabbed by changmin, sunwoo eyes him warily but opens his mouth as if on cue when changmin pushes his fingers against his own lips. getting the hint, he starts swiveling his tongue around three of his digits, making eye contact with the boy in front of him when he feels spit dribble down his chin, knowing how obscene he must look. 

leaving sunwoo to suck on his fingers, changmin starts working on unzipping his jeans, wasting no time in taking off his underwear as well once he’s done. sunwoo’s cock springs free and changmin almost coos when he hears sunwoo’s muffled whine at the touch of him spreading sunwoo’s precum around his cockhead. sunwoo gasps around his own fingers, hips bucking involuntarily when changmin puts on a show and leans forward to moan into the younger boy’s ear, rubbing his thumb over his slit. 

  
  
  


deciding it’s enough foreplay for the both of them, changmin takes sunwoo’s fingers out of his mouth, catching the string of saliva that’s still connected to sunwoo’s bottom lip with his own tongue, pulling him into a deep kiss. cold metal hits changmin’s teeth as sunwoo explores his mouth but he can’t find himself to care.

feeling bold, sunwoo sneaks a hand behind changmin, roughly fondling his ass and spreading his cheeks apart to position a spit covered finger at his entrance. changmin reacts in a way that makes sunwoo cry out, their cocks rubbing against each other when he pushes the first finger in, changmin biting his shoulder.

“f-fuck, baby, you’re gonna draw blood.” his shoulder throbs in pain as he leisurely pushes his finger in and out of changmin's tight hole. the older boy weakly shoves him, sunwoo only noting now the dryness of his fingers. he takes them out slowly while gathering spit on the tip of his tongue, letting it drip onto his fingers.

gently inserting two digits this time, sunwoo is about to lose his mind when changmin laps at his bite mark with kittenish licks in an apologetic way, rocking back on his fingers as he takes his time to scissor the other open. 

it's roughly two minutes later that changmin buries his face in sunwoo’s neck, whimpering against his jugular when he perceives the third finger entering his body, the pain of the stretch almost unbearable as sunwoo’s fingers dry up once more. changmin start distracting himself by lathering sunwoo’s cock up, mixing their precum together, feeling him twitch in his hand.

“okay, i’m ready.”

  
  


sunwoo gestures for changmin to turn around after he takes his fingers out of his hole and wipes them on his jeans. changmin watches him with a quirked eyebrow, not budging. 

_please_...

“good puppy,” having turned around, changmin can once again solely trust his ears to know what’s going on behind him. he braces himself on the cubicle door as sunwoo steadily pushes in, a reassuring hand on his lower back.

“safe word?”

“w-what..”

pulling changmin’s head back by his hair, sunwoo aggressively whispers into his ear. “what’s your fucking safe word?”

“...strawberry...” 

“cute.” changmin groans in embarrassment when he hears the smile in his voice before his body is being hurled forward, his chest meeting the door as sunwoo slams into him, no sign of the flustered boy from before.

leaning over, sunwoo grabs the base of changmin’s neck, fucking into him deeper as he holds him to his chest, grazing one of his pierced nipples with his other hand.

quiet _ah ah ahs_ leave changmin’s mouth, the urge to have something in it getting the best of him. he brings sunwoo’s hand to his lips, pushing two of his fingers inside, sucking and nibbling on the pads of them.

sunwoo, caught off guard, sets a mismatched pace, hearing changmin cry out every time his cock accidentally brushes against his prostate. relishing in the noises coming out of changmin's mouth, the raven haired boy's hips snap, skin slapping sounds echoing in the empty bathroom.

leaving kisses on the back of his neck, sunwoo decides to give changmin some time to catch his breath and halts for a few seconds before languidly fucking into him again, rolling his hips deeply into the smaller man.

changmin wails in desperation, feeling his release near when sunwoo shifts again after a few minutes, angling his hips in order to thrust right into his prostate. he moves one hand away from the cubicle door and wraps it around his leaking cock, gasping when he looks down and sees sunwoo place his hand on top of his, jerking him off together.

a warm feeling washes over him but he blames it on the orgasm that takes him by surprise, causing his knees to buckle. sunwoo reacts quickly by engulfing his waist, still fucking into him at a relentless pace. 

changmin whines, the image of him appearing like a puppet only held up by the boy ruining him, burns itself into his brain and he feels himself involuntarily clench around sunwoo. the other groans, barely able to move anymore and slows down, his hips stuttering.

the rapper lets out a deep growl, “payback, baby.” changmin doesn’t know what he means until he feels teeth sinking into his neck, crying out in pain as sunwoo reaches his climax, making changmin feel _oh so_ full.

  
  
  
  
  


sunwoo helps changmin zip up his skirt, laughing when the other hits him on the shoulder after he points at the text on the back. he watches changmin reapply the lip tint he previously kissed off his lips, hugging him from behind, desperate to touch him even after they fucked. changmin catches his eyes in the mirror and breaks out in a grin.

“let’s fuck on a nice and comfy bed next time, okay?”

_next time._ sunwoo feels butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“deal.”


End file.
